Trapped in the Closet
by Mako Headrush
Summary: One shot - Reno and Cloud have a quickie in Rude's closet.  Naturally, something will go wrong at some point.  VERY loosely inspired by R. Kelly's "Trapped in the Closet."  Rated M - yaoi, lemon, language.  CloudxReno


**Quickie one-shot, in which Reno and Cloud have a quickie in Rude's closet. Naturally, nothing will go smoothly.  
VERY loosely inspired by R. Kelly's "Trapped in the Closet", except nobody gets a cap popped in their ass.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, Square Enix does - this is only written for fun. And then some. :)**

* * *

"Quick," Reno hissed at Cloud, shoving him roughly into a closet—Rude's closet. "In here."

"What-what the hell are you doing, Reno?" Cloud inquired, protesting mildly. It was a redundant question, as Cloud had a pretty good feeling of what the Turk was up to – Reno had fire in his eyes, and had been giving Cloud that look all evening long, looking every bit like a volcano about to erupt.

They'd been at Rude's housewarming party; he and Tifa had recently taken the big step of purchasing a home together, and decided to invite all of their friends over to celebrate. Reno and Cloud had been on a self-guided tour of the second floor, when they came upon Rude's oversized coat closet, and Reno's horniness had once again gotten the best of him. He really _couldn't _control himself around Cloud anymore. The good thing was, Cloud was a receptive partner, and more than willing to have a spontaneous tryst in a closet with Reno. As much as Reno couldn't get enough of Cloud, the reverse was also quite true - Cloud was just as infatuated with Reno.

"Quick," Reno repeated, as he pushed Cloud against a row of Rude's perfectly pressed suit jackets. "Gods, Cloud, I want you," he whispered, as he attacked Cloud's neck with bites and licks. "I need you."

"Mm," Cloud moaned appreciatively, leaning into Reno's embrace. He ghosted his hand over Reno's crotch, grinning as he realized just how in need of him the Turk was at the moment. "Gods, Reno. You are a fucking horndog."

"Like you're not, Cloud," Reno scoffed, gasping as Cloud grasped his cock through his pants. "Off," Reno said impatiently, as he fumbled with Cloud's belt buckle. "Take 'em off."

"Shit, Reno," Cloud commented, slightly amused, as he reached over to unbuckle Reno's belt. "I've never seen you this worked up before…what's gotten into you?"

"For one thing," Reno said levelly, as he gazed lustily at Cloud, "seems you've been working out more, lately." The Turk slid his hand up Cloud's tight muscle tee, and groped at well-developed abdominal and pectoral muscles.

"Secondly," Reno continued, as he cupped Cloud's ass. "Could those pants be any tighter?" He grinned cheekily as both hands squeezed Cloud's tight ass.

"And thirdly," he whispered, breathing hotly into Cloud's mouth, "I love you...so much. You have no idea how much."

Cloud laughed, as he grabbed Reno's ponytail, pulling the Turk toward him for a searing kiss. "I think I have an idea. What you do to me, Reno," he murmured, kicking his pants off as they fell below his knees. "Gods, I love you."

"Ha," Reno grunted, smirking. "I'd say we're pretty fucking perfect together." He pressed himself on Cloud, their erections now rubbing against each other. "Fuck," Reno muttered, as the sensation drove him mad with desire.

"Inside me, Reno," Cloud pleaded, moaning. "Please."

"Okay," Reno replied agreeably, if a bit breathless. "Hold on to me." Cloud wrapped his arms around the Turk's neck, bracing himself, as Reno hoisted Cloud's legs up, curling them around his waist. "You okay?" Reno asked, smiling at Cloud as he kissed him tenderly.

"Yup," Cloud replied, wrapping his legs tightly around Reno's waist. "I'm ready."

"Shit," Reno muttered, suddenly realizing. "Lube." He fished around in his jacket pocket with one hand, until he located a small tube, then grinned as he flipped open the cap, and deftly squirted some onto his almost painfully erect shaft.

"You really do carry that everywhere, don't you," Cloud remarked, chuckling.

"Yep," Reno replied, laughing. "I figured…just in case we ever needed to fuck in a closet."

"Handy," Cloud commented, grinning. He then gasped throwing his head back as he felt Reno enter him. "Fuck," he whispered, groaning.

"That's kind of the point," Reno muttered, panting. Gripping Cloud's ass cheeks, Reno backed himself into the closet bar, as Cloud rode him. "Ow!" he yelped, as he hit the back of his head on the wooden rod.

It must have been the fear and excitement of possibly getting caught, but Cloud felt himself coming to climax much soon than he expected. "I'm going to come," Cloud warned Reno suddenly, gasping.

"Yeah," Reno murmured, driving faster into Cloud. "Hold on, I'm getting there."

"Hurry!" Cloud pleaded. "Shit, I think I hear someone!"

"Oh no," Reno groaned. "I'm…almost there…almost there," he murmured, throwing his head back as he came. His head connected with a row of wire hangers that pulled at his hair.

"Gods," Cloud whispered, as he slid down from Reno's hips, grimacing slightly as he felt Reno withdraw. "That was fucking hot."

Reno bent down to hitch up his pants, when he felt a pulling at his scalp. "Oh NO," he groaned. "Oh NO…Cloud? Cloud? Help me, I'm fucking stuck!"

"You're what?" Cloud asked, incredulously, as he pulled up his pants, and buckled his belt. "Don't tell me…" he began, as he realized what Reno was trying to tell him.

"Yeah," Reno muttered. "My ponytail. Is fucking stuck. On a WIRE HANGER."

Cloud burst out laughing, as Reno frowned at him. "Oh Gaia," Cloud said, giggling, as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh Reno, you kill me."

"This is not fucking funny, Cloud!" Reno snapped angrily. "My fucking head is stuck, you thought you heard someone coming, and my pants are still down around my ankles! God damn it!"

"Sorry, Reno," Cloud replied, recovering himself slightly, trying to hide his grin. "You've got to admit, though…this is the type of thing that would ONLY happen to you."

"Thanks for that," Reno said dryly. "Now will you help me? You might have to…cut my ponytail off, to get me out," Reno continued, with a sad look on his face.

"No fucking way," Cloud stated firmly, shaking his head. "We'll find another way. Maybe…if we can get the hanger out, clip it or something…"

"Well, I may have lube on me," Reno quipped, "but I do not have wire cutters in my pocket."

"Hm," Cloud murmured, thinking. "How about your EMR?"

"Great fucking idea, genius," Reno snapped. "It's a METAL hanger, and you want to apply electricity to it? Are you trying to kill me?"

"Oh shit, sorry," Cloud apologized dumbly. "I wasn't thinking—"

Suddenly, the closet door flung open, and there stood Rude, silently glaring at the two of them. Cloud and Reno both giggled uncomfortably.

"Partner," Reno said sheepishly. "Got any…wire cutters?"


End file.
